


Have a Drink on Me

by Aerys_Krystie



Series: Back in Black [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale Needs To Use His Words, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pack Feels, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex Demon, Some Humor, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, derek is embarrassed, sex as a coping mechanism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerys_Krystie/pseuds/Aerys_Krystie
Summary: An incubus has infiltrated Beacon Hills. Jackson has found a way to deal with the nightmares of being the kanima. Derek tries to be a good alpha.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Jackson Whittemore, Jackson Whittemore/Original Male Character(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Series: Back in Black [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099415
Comments: 12
Kudos: 9





	Have a Drink on Me

**~Have a Drink on Me~**

**By:** Aerys Krystie.

 **Theme:** AU – set after Season 2.

 **Plot:** An incubus is running havoc on Beacon Hills, which has the Hale pack worried..

 **Warnings:** OOC, OC, language, pack violence, maybe a little slashy.

 **Disclaimer:** Everything of and referring to _Teen Wolf_ is not mine. This is a fan-made, non-profit story. Please support the official release.

* * *

Jackson tilted his head back, watching as the moon rose from his perch in a tree. He felt his blood enrich slightly, before it died off, like it always did. Below him, near the old Hale place, he heard the others howling and getting ready to enjoy the full moon. Ignoring them, he just watched as the stars got less bright as the moon’s brilliance shone over the forest. It was almost peaceful, until he heard the howl of the alpha and rolled his eyes. The howl was for him, specifically.

As he was about to ignore it entirely, he felt the pull that Derek had spent the entire summer teaching him about. Growling, Jackson climbed down the tree and made his way to the house. All he wanted was a few hours to himself, without the pack hanging around. He was tired of the bonding bullshit Derek had them do, which mostly consisted of having the betas beat the shit out of Jackson. Apparently, he needed to learn humility. Knowing that he was a murderer was pretty fucking humbling.

Derek, Peter and Scott had interrogated him about his memories of being the kanima. Jackson was certain he didn’t remember anything about what happened. If he tried to think on those times, his mind was empty, like there was a stretch of black and then life returned. He couldn’t remember what he did. There were no memories and that kept them happy. They didn’t have to know about the nightmares, though.

When his first full moon approached, Jackson had been locked down. He was more pissed off at being chained down with rusty metal, as he had no idea if tetanus was something werewolves had to worry about. He had complained for the entire duration of the full moon, which had him smirking as Derek lost his cool and wolfed out completely. He could still feel the beatdown Derek gave him the next day, as he refused to stop smirking at him. It had been completely worth it.

Jackson sighed as the others ran past him, enjoying their time under the full moon. He found Derek leaning against his car, glaring at the ground, like it had somehow offended him. Jackson stopped six feet from him, as he wanted some warning should Derek decide to beat him down again.

“You called, Hale?” Jackson asked after a few minutes of silence. He could be gazing at the stars, blocking out the others hunting. He could be doing anything other than standing there, waiting for Derek to get over whatever the earth had done to anger him.

“Where were you?” Derek asked and finally looked up, his face blank.

“Up a tree, trying to drown on my own drool. Who gives a shit where I was? There was nothing scheduled for tonight,” Jackson said, lowering his head and running a hand over his mouth to hide the yawn. Swallowing, he blinked a few times and looked up. “You’ve kept an eye on me for the last four full moons. If anything was going to happen, it would’ve already. Can I go back to trying to drown on my own drool?”

“You don’t want to join us?” Derek actually sounded genuinely curious.

Jackson’s hands became fists as he reined in his anger. He figured it was nice that Derek was trying to make a conscious effort to reach out to him, see if he felt the insanity that the other wolves felt for the full moon. “Why would I want that? I spend nearly every waking moment around the others, at school and after school. I spend more time with this pack, than I do with my own family.”

Derek frowned and crossed his arms. “You act like it’s a bad thing, Jackson.”

“Unlike the rest of them, I’m not an orphan. My parents think I’ve joined some cult – and they’re not far from the truth there. I barely see Danny and Lydia. You’re about thirty minutes a day away from becoming a kidnapper, Hale.” Jackson sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Can I go, now?”

“And you’re sure you don’t want to join us? You’d prefer to try and drown in your own drool?”

“It’s so much more interesting than whatever the hell is happening out there,” Jackson said, gesturing towards the forest. “Have a good night, Hale.”

“Jackson,” Derek said as Jackson made his way towards his car. “Is everything all right?”

“You tell me,” Jackson answered as he unlocked his car and glanced back at the alpha. “I thought that was the purpose of the bonding.” When Derek shrugged, Jackson nodded and slipped into the car. He pulled away and made his way back home.

In the driveway, Jackson killed the engine and stared at his bedroom windows. He knew what was waiting for him in there and he wasn’t looking forward to it. Even he could smell his own fear and he had no idea how Derek could stand to spend any time around him. His fear stank.

Shaking his head, Jackson started the engine and backed out. He made his way to a twenty-four hour gym and paid for the use of some equipment. He wanted to work out some frustrations, hopefully wear himself out entirely, so he could pass out and not dream. It also gave him time to work on his fighting. He had finally managed to best Isaac and Boyd, but Erica was proving a challenge. She almost seemed to know exactly what he was thinking.

As he worked out some pent up frustration on a bag, he moved around it and searched the faces. Someone was watching him and they weren’t being subtle about it, either. His eyes landed on a guy that was on a treadmill, staring intently at him via the mirrors. Jackson raised an eyebrow, looking into the blue eyes of the man and finally the rest of his face. He smirked. Not bad at all.

The man’s scent was definitely of someone that was interested. Jackson wasn’t opposed to the idea, deciding it wouldn’t be bad to see what Danny saw in the same sex. He met the man’s eyes in the mirror and winked at him. The man smiled, making his eyes dance. His eyes turned from Jackson, who went back to working out his frustrations a little more forcefully than he should.

Once he had a decent sweat worked up, he made his way over to a treadmill, leaving one between him and the man. He set the incline at max and jumped on, working up a good speed. The man watched him, appreciating his form. Jackson turned his head and looked directly at him.

“I’m Jackson,” he said and held his hand out.

“Oliver,” the man said as he reached over and slapped his hand against Jackson’s. “I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.”

“I typically workout in the preserve,” Jackson said and faced forward. “But I hear it’s bad during the full moon.”

“It does seem to bring out the crazies. I know I feel more energized.” Oliver’s eyes slid slyly over to Jackson, who just smirked.

“Is that treadmill working off that energy or were you looking for something deeper?” Jackson asked and turned his head, not hiding that he was definitely checking out the solid body of Oliver.

“You’re a lot more forward than I was expecting, Jackson,” Oliver said with a grin. “How old are you?”

“Turned eighteen last month,” Jackson lied easily. “I wouldn’t mind a belated celebration.”

Oliver laughed and tossed his water bottle over to Jackson. “Have a drink on me.” Jackson caught it and took a mouthful, throwing it back. “Happy birthday for last month.”

“Thanks,” Jackson said and turned around, running backwards on the treadmill, making sure they were alone. “So, your place or the showers?” He laughed when Oliver stumbled, gripping the sides of the treadmill and turning it off. “Sorry.”

“I…wasn’t expecting you to be that forward,” Oliver said with a chuckle. “Why don’t we shower and then you can follow me back to mine?”

“I look forward to it,” Jackson said with a small smile.

* * *

Jackson opened his eyes and frowned at the unfamiliar surroundings. There was a second heartbeat in the house, which was downstairs. He could hear dishes being moved and figured someone was making breakfast, if the smells were anything to go by. He sat up and stretched, checking his phone. He had sent a message to his parents the previous night, saying he was with Derek, who had tried calling forty times. It seemed his parents must have sent a message to Derek and he wanted to know why Jackson had lied. That was going to bite him hard.

Sitting up, Jackson found his underwear and pulled it on, leaving the bedroom. He made his way downstairs and found Oliver in the kitchen, cooking pancakes. The man looked over his shoulder and smiled, making Jackson raise an eyebrow. Damn, Oliver looked good in the morning light.

“Good morning,” he said as he plated the pancakes and placed it in front of Jackson at the breakfast counter. “I wasn’t sure what time you would be waking. Maple or chocolate?”

“Both?” Jackson asked as he slipped onto the stool and Oliver put the two bottles in front of him. “I didn’t mean to sleep in so late,” he added as he checked the time. It was barely eight in the morning. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept that well.

“Don’t worry about it. After last night…” Oliver grinned and poured coffee into two mugs. “Sugar or cream?”

“God no,” Jackson said, adding a small splash of maple and chocolate syrup to the pancakes. “I have to watch my figure, after all.”

Oliver laughed and placed the mug in front of Jackson, before he leaned against the counter. “You’re still young. I don’t think you need to worry too much, for the moment,” he said as he took the piece of pancake from Jackson’s fork. “Do you do this often?”

“Sleep with random men from the gym?” Jackson asked and Oliver nodded. “First time, actually.”

“Really?” Oliver’s eyebrows went up. “You seem comfortable for the morning after.”

“It was good for me. I’m hoping it was good for you, too,” Jackson said, taking a mouthful of the coffee. He closed his eyes and moaned softly. “That’s nice. Cuban?”

“Yeah.” Oliver sipped his coffee. “And last night was…” He trailed off with a smirk. “Was better than good. You blew my mind so much I swear your eyes changed color.”

“Your mind was definitely blown by that point,” Jackson teased as he pushed up and leaned over the counter, pressing his lips to Oliver’s. “I wouldn’t mind blowing your mind again.”

Before Oliver could respond, Jackson’s phone vibrated. Oliver looked down at it. “Who’s Derek?”

“A mentor I have to help me with college,” Jackson answered and rejected the call.

“He’s cute,” Oliver said and Jackson shrugged.

“He’s a dick, actually. A very firm believer in beating the material into his pupils.” Jackson finished his coffee and pushed his plate towards Oliver, who ate the last of the pancakes. He sighed when Derek called back immediately. “I guess I should see what he wants. Can I borrow your bathroom?”

“Of course,” Oliver said as he grabbed the dishes. “Use the one in the bedroom.”

“Thanks.” Jackson slipped off the stool and made his way up the stairs and into the bedroom. He answered on the final ring. “What?” he snapped as he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

“Where are you? Your parents asked me to make sure you…” The way he trailed off, Jackson knew he was frowning at his phone as he heard the shower. “Who’s house are you at?”

“Why don’t you tell me, dearest Alpha? I’m sure you can smell me out anywhere. Yeah, I lied to my parents, so I could work off some frustration.”

“Pack meeting. One hour.”

Jackson blinked as Derek hung up, but rolled his eyes and threw his phone onto the counter. He showered quickly and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his hips. In the bedroom, he dressed and went back downstairs. Oliver was finishing the dishes and Jackson saw he had another cup of coffee waiting.

“It’s almost like you want me to stay,” Jackson said with a smirk.

“I was hoping to take you up on that offer of having my mind blown again,” Oliver said as he dried his hands. “I was thinking of having a date night, here.”

“You won me over with the coffee,” Jackson said as he grabbed his keys. “What time tonight?”

“Say, seven?” Jackson nodded and Oliver’s shoulders relaxed. “You have to leave right now?”

“Unfortunately. My mentor probably wants to beat me over the head with _War and Peace_.” Jackson grinned and gave Oliver another quick kiss. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Jackson left the house and froze, seeing that he was in the nicer neighborhood of Beacon Hills. He honestly didn’t remember much about getting to the house, but he remembered the important parts. The fact that he came three times last night had him too tired to dream. If Oliver could do that for him every night, he would probably never leave the man’s house. Unfortunately, he was more than an hour away from the loft.

Sighing softly, Jackson pulled out his phone and called Derek as he unlocked his car. As he expected, it went to voicemail. “Sorry, Sir Grumps-A-Lot, I’m gonna be a little late to the meeting.” He hung up and started the car, sending a text message, just so he could make sure all his bases were covered. The last thing he needed was Derek claiming he hadn’t tried to reach out to him.

He arrived fifteen minutes late for the meeting and ran up to the loft, finding the others in the living room. Scott, Stiles and Allison were there as well. “I’m sorry I’m late,” Jackson said as he sat on the arm of the sofa. The others stared at him, except Stiles and Allison. “What?”

“Someone got lucky last night,” Erica said with a smirk, nestling into Boyd’s side more. “Was he worth it?”

“All three times,” Jackson said, matching her smirk. Her eyes widened.

“Damn!” As lame as it was, Jackson gave her a high five and chuckled.

Derek growled, which stilled the two betas. Jackson rolled his eyes. “My bad. It seems I forgot that the oldies don’t remember what sex is,” he said and got at least a laugh from Stiles.

Peter decided to growl that time and Jackson smiled at him. “Shut up, pup,” he said simply.

“In a minute, old man,” Jackson said and looked at Erica. “This guy could be an incubus for all I care. He left me so satisfied that it should be illegal.”

“Jackson,” Derek snapped and Jackson frowned at the glare on the alpha’s face. “He could be. That’s what this meeting is about.” He waved Stiles up, still glaring at Jackson.

“Scott’s mom has said that three people have been admitted over the course of the last week. All of them were in a coma for no apparent reason. All of them had ridiculously high endorphins, heightened levels of serotonin and dopamine. Typically found after sex. There were two female and one male victims. After checking out some books, it looks like it’s the work of an incubus,” Stiles explained, which had Jackson frowning.

“Wait, so this thing not only figuratively sends its victims to heaven, but also literally sends them, too?” he asked and Stiles nodded.

“Nice analogy,” Stiles said with a grin. “I like that one. I might have to add that to the wiki page.” He cleared his throat. “Now, these demons can change their appearances to suit their victim’s desires.”

Jackson groaned and tilted his head back. “This isn’t fair,” he stated and sighed. “I just found a guy that can fuck me into next week and he might be a demon? Awesome. Is there a test I can perform?”

Stiles cleared his throat nervously. “There is a test, but we…ah…need a sample of…”

“Jesus Christ, you need his cum?” Jackson asked, mostly because he hated how Stiles was beating around the bush. “I’m seeing him tonight. I’ll get you the sample you need. I plan on making it to Rocky fucking IV.” A low growl made him look at Derek. “Calm down. We practice safe sex. Does it matter if it’s in a condom?”

Stiles blushed and shook his head. “Nah, that should be fine. But if it isn’t him, we’ll need to check out the places the victims were last seen. I got copies of the reports from my dad.”

Jackson took the file that Stiles handed him. He flipped through the pages, seeing the photos of the victims. All of them were older, at least in their thirties. That made him relax a little. It seemed the demon had a type, preferring those that were older and in a committed relationship. None of them were married, but their next of kin were their partners. Sitting up, Jackson frowned as they were all last seen at Jungle.

“How do we tell the difference between it being an incubus or a succubus?” Jackson asked, looking at Stiles.

“A succubus is more of the black widow type,” Stiles answered. “They typically kill after the sex, while an incubus will collect the souls, in order to use them for personal pleasure.” He shrugged when Jackson’s eyes widened. “No one said demons were good.”

“Okay, plus side, I didn’t meet my guy at Jungle.” Jackson closed the file and stood up. “That seems to be the hunting ground of this thing.”

“Good. You can join me there tonight, pup,” Peter said with a vicious grin.

“Not happening, old man. I’m getting laid tonight and it isn’t with you.” Jackson smirked as horror flashed over Peter’s face at the implication. “Besides, I’m not good enough to take on a demon.”

“Speaking of which,” Derek said, the glare in his eyes deepening. “Solo lesson tomorrow morning.”

Jackson groaned. “What time tomorrow?”

“Eight.”

Jackson sighed and nodded. “I guess if we skip dinner, it shouldn’t be too bad.” He set an alarm on his phone for six-thirty, knowing that Derek would be a little gentler on him if he showed up on time. “Is there anything else?”

“Incubuses can change their appearance, so they’ll be appealing to their victims.” Stiles tilted his head. “You should probably text me your buddy’s address. After he’s asleep, I can run the test and see if he’s the one we’re looking for.”

“I hate you all,” Jackson said without malice as he made his way to the door.

* * *

As much as he didn’t want to, Jackson forced his eyes open. Oliver was asleep beside him, holding him close. It felt nice. Jackson thought for a moment that he was safe, until he remembered why he had forced his eyes open. He gently removed Oliver’s arms from his body and grabbed one of the used condoms. He sent a message to Stiles that he would meet him at the front door.

Pulling on his underwear and shirt, Jackson went downstairs, after making sure Oliver was still asleep. The man was probably in a deep sleep after last night’s activities. That was exactly where Jackson wanted to be, but he also needed to know if he was sleeping with an incubus or not. He opened the front door and slipped outside, seeing Stiles’ jeep cruising down the road with the lights off.

Jackson growled when he saw Derek in the passenger seat. He didn’t need the alpha knowing where his potential fuck-buddy lived. The last thing he needed was Derek showing up and intimidating Oliver to the point the man broke up with him. Derek didn’t exactly know how to be subtle with his threats or his overwhelming alpha powers. If he was lucky, Oliver was just a human and Derek would have no reason to speak with the man at all.

Stiles parked and the pair slipped out of the jeep. Jackson glanced over his shoulder, listening to Oliver’s heart. It was still beating slowly, he was still deeply asleep. Jackson joined them at the end of the front path and handed the condom to Stiles, who turned a deep shade of red. Jackson rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, jumping on the spot to keep his body warm in the morning chill.

“How many times tonight?” Stiles asked as he untied the condom and pulled a bottle with a dropper from his pocket.

“Four times.” Jackson shivered and smiled. “It was a pain to wake up.”

“Sounds like a good deal,” Stiles said with a grin. “If he isn’t the incubus, I say slap a ring on him.”

Jackson laughed quietly. “I think it’s a little early for that, Stilinski,” he said. “Though, if he’s human, I should probably find out what he’s on. I think he’d give a werewolf a run for their money.”

Derek growled and glared at Jackson. “We can last longer,” he snapped.

Jackson and Stiles stared at him, frowning. Stiles shook his head and added two drops of a clear liquid to the condom. “Okay? Calm down, Hale,” Jackson said with a roll of his eyes. “I’m not letting you ruin this good thing for me.”

“What?” Derek snarled. “You don’t even know if he’s—”

“He’s human,” Stiles said and held up the condom. “No reaction.”

“Forget this address,” Jackson snapped at Derek. “I will not have you rocking up whenever you want, especially if we’re busy.”

Derek’s eyes flashed red for a moment, before he growled and spun around. Jackson frowned at his reaction, but shook his head and took the condom from Stiles, thanking him. He tied it off and went back into the house, closing and locking the door. He went back to the bedroom and removed his shirt, slipping into the bed. Oliver groaned softly and Jackson smiled, snuggling into the warm body of the man.

* * *

Jackson yawned as he sat on the stairs leading up to the porch of the Hale house. He had almost been late for the lesson, but it seemed that Derek was the one that would be late. After waking up to his alarm, which had woken Oliver, the pair had a quick session of each other and Jackson was ready to go for round two, when he remembered why he was awake. He didn’t have time to shower, so he just cleaned himself up and ran to his car.

A minute before eight, Jackson finally heard someone walking towards the house. He yawned again and stretched his arms above his head, before he stood and waited for Derek to show up. He wasn’t waiting long, as Derek appeared and then frowned, as though he forgot that Jackson was meant to be there. Jackson sniffed and frowned. Derek’s scent wasn’t right.

It almost smelled like Derek, but there was something else under everything. That something was never around Derek and it worried Jackson. He glanced down at his phone as it vibrated in his hand, seeing a message from Derek that training had been cancelled.

Jackson’s eyes widened and he unlocked his phone, calling Derek. Somehow, it didn’t surprise him that the call rang out. He smiled at the Derek that was in front of him, hoping it couldn’t sense his anxiety. “Uh, alpha, unless you have a twin, I suggest—”

The phone was knocked from Jackson’s hand and a hand was wrapped around his throat. The incubus smirked in such a familiar way that Jackson almost thought it was the real Derek. The eyes went blue, like the entire eyeball turned blue and Jackson looked at his phone, which had the incubus hissing at him. It was such a familiar sound, one he only heard in his nightmares that Jackson froze.

The sound seemed to make something fall into place and he looked at the incubus. “I’m not in a committed relationship. And while Derek’s hot and all, I’m not attracted to him. Why take his persona?”

“You’ve been in a committed relationship with him for months. He’s your alpha. Where does it say that it needs to be a romantic relationship?”

Jackson glanced at the phone. “No!” He sighed when the incubus crushed it. “Great. My parents are going to kill me because of that!”

“You know about me, boy,” the incubus hissed and Jackson groaned as a tongue licked his cheek. “Why aren’t you scared?”

“Because I know I need to have sex with you willingly. It doesn’t work if you rape me. Maybe you should have taken on the body of my fuck-buddy. I’d have given myself up for him.” Jackson smirked as the incubus glared. Again, it was such a familiar expression on familiar features that he could swear it was Derek atop him.

“Werewolves have always been arrogant,” the incubus said, sliding a hand under Jackson’s shirt. “But you feel the pull to your alpha. I know you want to bare your throat and have him claim you. All betas want that from their alpha. I can make your fantasies a reality.”

“Then you don’t know me,” Jackson said, his smirk still in place. “I only just found out I like men, literally two days ago. Derek hasn’t entered my mind in that way, yet. I’m not saying it’ll never happen, but for the moment, I’m not attracted to him.”

“Yes, you are.” Jackson rolled his eyes and the incubus frowned, pulling back slightly. “Why aren’t you attracted to him? He’s marked you as a potential mate.”

Jackson laughed and shoved the incubus back. He had no idea how to kill one and figured he should have asked that yesterday. His mind was on more important things at the time. “He probably marked everyone in his pack as a potential mate. Coming for me was a stupid move. Now, unless you’re going to change into my fuck-buddy, I suggest running away to fuck another day.”

The incubus growled and vanished in a puff of blue smoke, which had Jackson raising an eyebrow. That was pretty cool. He looked over his shoulder when he heard Derek’s car speeding towards him. He stayed on the ground, gazing at where the incubus had been. The car was barely stationary before Derek had jumped out of it and was running to Jackson’s side.

“What happened? Where is it?”

“It left.”

“Why aren’t you in a coma?”

Jackson couldn’t keep the indignant expression from his face. “It took on your persona. I get that you’re good looking and all, but that doesn’t mean I want you to fuck me.” He shuddered in horror. He knew it would be rough, mostly angry and leave him sore. While that sounded like fun, at times, he enjoyed a firm touch, not a violent one.

Derek’s eyes hardened and he stood up, standing back and crossing his arms. “I guess getting fucked at least once today was enough to save you.”

“No, if he had taken on Oliver’s persona, I’d definitely be in a coma right now.” Jackson stood up and brushed off his pants. He picked up his busted phone and groaned. “Great. I’ve lost his number.”

“Probably for the best,” Derek said, his face unchanging as Jackson glared at him. “Exposing someone to what we are and what we face isn’t a good thing, Jackson. You wouldn’t be able to protect him forever.”

“I wasn’t hoping for forever, Hale,” Jackson said and pulled his keys from his pocket. “I was hoping for at least a month.”

Derek tilted his head slightly, staring at Jackson. “You seem a lot better. You don’t seem as…distant. You don’t look nearly as tired, either.”

Jackson lowered his eyes and nodded. For a split second, opening up to Derek crossed his mind. He shoved it to the side and looked up, smirking. “Good sex does that to a person. Can you ask Stiles to come by my place? I’d do it myself, but…” He held up his broken phone and Derek nodded. “Thanks.”

* * *

“And you’re sure you have the exorcism chant memorized?” Stiles asked, glancing around nervously.

Jackson rolled his eyes. “ _Per virtutem meam veni mittam te ad te. Daemonium peccatum est, transeat ex hoc mundo ad vestra libido ex luto._ That good enough?” he said and smiled as Stiles relaxed a little.

“You sure you want to do this? How can you be certain that it’ll come for you again?”

Jackson laughed as he rested against the counter in Derek’s loft. “I wasn’t lying when I said I was everyone’s type,” he said and laughed again when Stiles just glared at him. “It has a hard on for me, man. I can’t be certain that it’ll come for me, but better me than some innocent person. Right?”

Isaac was chewing on his thumbnail, his anxiety nearly as high as Stiles’ was. Jackson sighed softly, seeing that even Erica and Boyd were worried about him taking on the incubus. The damn thing had come after him three days ago and he wasn’t about to let more people fall into comas. Besides, he was curious about something. He wanted to know if it would have Derek’s persona or Oliver’s, the man he hadn’t seen in three days.

That was the sorest part of the entire ordeal for Jackson. He found a human that could keep up with his raging libido and he had taken what Derek said to heart. He couldn’t bring another human into their world. He would just need to deal with the nightmares the same way he was before. Not sleeping, trying to get blind drunk and attempting to drown in his own drool.

Instead, the last three days had been filled with him and Derek trying to act like they were a couple. Derek was gentle with him when they were out in public and Jackson pretended he didn’t want to run for the hills every time Derek’s hand landed on him. They weren’t sure if the incubus was watching them, as there hadn’t been any reports of more victims, but they wanted to make sure that if the demon came after Jackson, it would use Derek’s face.

“Thanks for the words of confidence, guys. I’ll just go and hunt down an incubus.” Jackson shook his head and pushed off the counter, heading for the door.

Isaac was the first to break. He flung himself at Jackson, tackling the newest beta to the ground. “Come back alive. Please!”

“Okay,” Jackson groaned and rolled over. He hugged Isaac, not surprised when Erica and Boyd joined him. Even Peter was nodding at him. “Guys, calm down. I’m not facing a firing squad led by hunters. It’s an incubus.”

The others tightened their hold on Jackson for a moment, before they stepped back. Jackson looked at Stiles, raising his eyebrows expectantly. Stiles gave a nervous grin and the thumbs up. Smiling and rolling his eyes, Jackson left the loft. He had no idea where he was going to find the incubus, but figured he could start at the Hale house and make his way from there.

As he was walking out of the building, he paused. “Jackson.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got the exorcism chant memorized and I get the feeling it’s gonna look like you. I’ll be fine.” Jackson smirked, though he knew he smelled of nerves. Taking on a lust demon, alone, probably wasn’t his smartest idea.

Derek nodded. “Here,” he said, shoving his hand at Jackson. “It’ll help protect you.”

Jackson frowned and took the necklace from Derek. “A cross? Oh, dearest Alpha, I hate to tell you this, but your face is the best contraception for me. I don’t think the power of Christ will work on this one.”

Derek growled, taking the necklace from Jackson’s hand and slipped it over his head. “Just in case he looks like Oliver,” he hissed, shoving the cross down Jackson’s shirt. He sighed softly and gazed at Jackson. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked gently.

“No. But it hasn’t come after anyone else in the pack. Maybe my soul just smells good to it.” Jackson fixed the collar of his shirt. “And the sooner this is over with, the sooner I can go back to finding someone to bang me into next week. And the sooner you can stop touching…me like you want me.”

Derek pursed his lips and pulled Jackson into a hug. “I get that you find me repulsive, but it’s just in case its watching. If it thinks you like me, it’ll use my face.”

“I _know_ ,” Jackson groaned, turning his head and kissing Derek’s cheek. “I’ll be back in a couple hours, dearest Alpha.”

“Be safe,” Derek called, as that had become their parting words.

Jackson nodded and slipped into his car, heading for a convenience store. He milled around there for about half an hour, buying a few things, before he went to a gas station and filled up. Making his way into the preserve for the Hale house, Jackson frowned. He slammed on the brakes and backed out of the woods, heading back to the loft. Derek was in trouble.

As he sped through an amber light, Jackson gasped as his car was slammed into by an SUV. He groaned as his car flipped one and a half times, landing upside down, the airbag finally deploying. His broken arm was healing and he undid the seatbelt, crawling out of the busted window. He shook his head, seeing the asshole that slammed into him. He frowned as he saw straw colored hair resting against the steering wheel. When he sat back, Jackson’s eyes widened and he ran to the SUV, opening the door.

“Oliver? Can you hear me?”

Oliver groaned and coughed, opening his eyes and looking around. “Where am I?” His blue eyes focused on Jackson and he frowned. “Jackson?”

“Yeah. Are you okay? Is anything broken?” Jackson waited as Oliver tested his bones and grabbed the man’s phone, dialing 911. “Yeah, hi, I want to report a traffic accident.” He spoke with the operator and realized that Oliver was staring at him, eyes moving between his undamaged body to the totaled car. Once he hung up, he shrugged, adding his number to the phone. “Airbags, gotta love them. Why did you run a red light?”

“I don’t know,” Oliver answered and unbuckled his seatbelt. “I thought I was slowing down.”

“I’m glad you’re all right, but I have to go.” Jackson reached across him and grabbed the bottle of water. “Have a drink on me.” He smiled and ran from the intersection, making his way towards the loft. He knew the cops would get his details from his car, but he needed to find Derek.

As he made his way up to the loft, he gasped as a hand was placed over his nose and mouth, pulling him to the side. “I’m gonna make you watch as I take your alpha’s soul.”

Jackson’s eyes widened as he heard his own voice. He felt something prick the skin of his arm and realized that he was paralyzed. He couldn’t move a muscle. He couldn’t even blink. All he could do was stare helplessly as the incubus entered the loft, keeping the door open enough for Jackson to see his copy walk up to Derek. He tried screaming at Derek to use his damn nose. With his blood on the incubus, Jackson wasn’t sure how well that would work, though. Derek should still smell that someone was a little off. Since when did Jackson arrive anywhere _that_ early? Where was the rest of the pack?

“I thought you wouldn’t be back for at least another hour,” Derek said, staring at the incubus.

“I wanted to ask you about something the incubus said to me,” it replied, biting its lower lip. Jackson saw the way Derek stared at it. “It said you had marked me as a potential mate.”

Derek cleared his throat and straightened. “I was drunk on power from being a new alpha,” he said and cleared his throat again.

“Oh…” The incubus stepped back, dropping its head. Jackson wanted to growl. He was never that shy! His cockiness wasn’t an entire mask.

“Is something wrong, Jackson? You’ve shown no interest in me as a mate.”

The incubus raised its head and leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Derek’s mouth. Jackson fought to get his body to respond to any command. If he could just move his mouth, tongue and throat, he could get out the exorcism words and have that bastard returning to hell. He felt a small spark of hope when Derek placed his hands on the incubus’s shoulders and held him away.

Derek ran his tongue along his lips, looking as though he was about to reject the incubus’s advances, when he leaned in for another kiss. Jackson watched as Derek’s hands slipped under the shirt the incubus wore. He didn’t want to watch as the alpha was seduced by his lookalike. Derek’s shirt was ripped from his body and the incubus worked its lips down the exposed torso, falling to its knees. Jackson could hear the belt being unbuckled.

“Fuck…” Derek breathed as he stared down at the incubus, resting a hand on its head. “Jackson.”

Feeling was beginning to come back to Jackson’s face, which he took as a good sign. He was going to assume that some side-effect of the kanima meant that paralytics didn’t last long on him. Still, it wasn’t wearing off fast enough. He had to watch as his head moved back and forth, he had to watch as pure bliss crossed over Derek’s face. Those images were going to be his new nightmares.

“ _P_ …” His tongue wasn’t working correctly and his throat was still stiff. His fingers twitched.

The incubus pulled back and removed its shirt, before it stood, pressing its body against Derek’s. “I can’t wait any longer,” it whispered, kissing Derek again. At least it got that right about Jackson. He was very impatient when it came to sex.

Derek smirked, pressing the incubus against the counter, running his hands over the exposed torso. The incubus moaned and arched into the touch. Jackson watched as Derek licked, kissed and nipped his way down the pale torso on display for him. He felt his eyes widen when Derek undid the jeans and began sucking on the incubus’s cock like it would disappear.

“Oh…fuck…” the incubus moaned, head tilting back. The eyes found Jackson and it smirked, running a hand through Derek’s hair. “You’re so good, dearest Alpha,” it purred and Jackson wanted to rip its head off. He never wanted to hear what he sounded like saying something like that, in that manner, speaking of Derek of all people.

Derek growled and Jackson swallowed. His throat and tongue were working again. “ _Per virtutem meam veni mittam te ad te_ ,” Jackson began in a whisper. The incubus froze and glared at him, which had Derek pulling back slightly to look up at him. “ _Daemonium peccatum est transeat ex hoc mundo ad vestra libido ex luto_.”

The incubus snarled and exploded into blue smoke, which sank into the floor. Derek frowned and sat back. He cursed and did up his jeans, looking around for his shirt. Jackson groaned, trying to get his arms to work. He watched as Derek approached him, pulling open the door.

“Please tell me you didn’t see anything,” Derek said as he picked Jackson up and laid him out on the sofa.

“I saw way more of you than I ever wanted to see,” Jackson slurred and gave a strange laugh as Derek blushed. “Never gonna live it down, alpha.” Derek shook his head and grabbed a glass of water. He helped Jackson drink some, wiping away the spillage. “Have a drink on me.”

* * *

“So it’s gone?” Stiles asked as Jackson tested his limbs, making sure the paralytic was out of his body entirely. His mind still felt a little fuzzy. “What was it doing here?”

“Seducing the alpha,” Jackson answered with a grin. “Using my body.” The pack stared at him and he shrugged. “Yeah, trust me, I saw things last night that are gonna make someone _very_ rich.”

Derek growled, which stopped the others from laughing, except Peter and Stiles. “You don’t need to bring it up, ever again, Jackson,” he warned, glaring at the beta.

“Dearest Alpha,” Jackson purred, similar to the way the incubus had. He laughed when Derek tensed, dropping his angry eyes to the floor. “I told you last night that you’re never gonna live it down.”

“How far did they actually get?” Erica asked, her eyes dancing.

“Not that far,” Jackson answered and ducked out of reach of Derek’s clawed hand. “Blowjobs, by the time I was able to speak again.”

“Jackson…”

Jackson froze and lowered his head. Derek’s voice was full of alpha and he huffed, glaring at the man. “Fine.” He checked his phone when it chimed, seeing that it was a message from an unknown number. “Oh, looks like Oliver is feeling better. He better be able to fuck those images from my head.”

“We spoke about that, Jackson,” Derek said and Jackson shrugged.

“The sex is way too good to pass up, Hale.”

Stiles grinned. “Besides, we know he’s human. That test I ran on his… Yeah. We know he’s human. And if the sex is that good, why not let him enjoy it, Sourwolf?”

Jackson chuckled as he left the loft, leaving Derek to explain and lie about why Jackson shouldn’t sleep with a human. He replied to Oliver’s text, simply asking, _Is hospital sex a fantasy you want to live out?_ He smirked, knowing that he would need to explain a few things to his parents, especially about his car. Until then, he was going to enjoy some alone time with a man that could keep up with his seventeen year old libido and keep the nightmares away.

* * *

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope y'all enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to slap the kudos and/or drop a comment.  
> Happy New Year! Hopefully 2021 is better for everyone. =3
> 
> Until the next one!
> 
> Peace.  
> Auska.


End file.
